Tui and La
by ZutaraLoves
Summary: "Red and blue, fire and water, sun and moon, tui and la. They were total opposites, but that's what made them a perfect fit." Why don't they show you Zuko and Katara's journey back from finding the man who killed her mother? Oh, that's right. Because the show is TV-Y7. Zutara!


**_Yo peoples of FFN! My name is ZutaraLoves and I am not new to FFN I simply made an additional profile for my not so goody two shoes stuff ;p_**

**_So this is a Zutara one-shot. Enjoy!_**

**_And if you want to read my more fluffy and better quality stuff PM me and I'll tell you my other username!_**

* * *

Katara stared out at the sea and sat in the sand with her legs crossed. Tears were falling silently from her eyes as she watched the waves crash on the shore. She'd just let the monster who killed her mother go free. The man who stole everything from her.

She attempted to wipe away her tears when she heard someone approach her from behind and sit next to her. She watched him stretch out on the sand and put his hands behind his head as he lazily watched the clouds role by.

"I know what it's like, you know. To lose a mother," he said quietly.

"You do?" Katara was somewhat surprised, she knew that he had a rough childhood but she didn't know that Zuko had lost his mom.

"Ya," he said slowly, "it was so confusing for me, one day she was there and the next she wasn't. She just... vanished." Katara felt pity for him, she knew how much it hurt so she knew what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, scooting over closer and laying down next to him.

"I'm proud of you, for what you did back there. It took a lot of guts, Katara," Zuko propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her while he said it, and it sent chills u her spine when she realized their close proximity. Katara saw him look down at her lips and back into her eyes.

_He's going to kiss me_ she realized with a start. A million thoughts filled her mind in that instant: Aang's hurt feelings, Sokka and her father's dissaproval, and just the fact that they were alone on a secluded beach far away from anyone who knew them.

She watched him lean in slowly but before he could reach her, she put one of her hands behind his head and pulled him into her. Zuko was surprised but growled in pleasure none the less.

Their kiss quickly grew in size and intensity and Katara felt him slide his tongue along her bottom lip as if asking permission, which she was more then happy to give him.

Zuko was still propped on one elbow and now was using his other hand and running it up and down her sides and Katara was running her hands under the top of his tunic and admiring the hard muscles that laid under it.

He moved so that he was on top of her, resting his body weight on the forearms that were placed on either side of her head and she moaned when he broke the kiss to attack her neck with loving nips. She continued sliding her hands over the tense muscles in his back and eventually just pulled his shirt off all together, Zuko responded by tugging at the folds of her tunic when her returned to her mouth. She understood and threw it off so that she was only in her under wraps.

Katara ran her hands through his hair and tugged on it as he began moving his kisses up her jawline and then moving them down her neck and toward the line of her top. He stopped just above the line of fabric and ran his kisses along it not daring to go further then that. Katara realized that he was teasing her, making her feel good with no intentions of anything more.

Katara decided to take control and pushed him over so that she was on top, straddling his waist as she began furiously attacking his neck and chest with kisses. She was running her hands through his hair and moaning when he grabbed her inner thighs when she noticed she had yet to make him moan, she wanted him to moan with vulnerability, to cry out her name in desperation.

She suddenly got an idea and ground her hips into him, causing Zuko to gasp.

"Tara, please don't," he begged in ragged breaths but Katara silenced his please by returning to his mouth while moving her hips in tortuous circles. Then she heard it, a moan. He tried to hide it by grunting but Katara heard it.

"Don't stop that," she murmured against his lips.

"Make me," he smirked, Katara sat up and smiled deviously at him earning a smirk in return.

She began kissing his neck and running his down his chest and then lower down to the waistband of his pants. She played with it gingerly before grinding, hard, into him. He let out a long, breathy moan and she smirked against his neck in victory. The continued like that for a while, kissing and fighting to hear the other cry their name but when Zuko slipped his hands under her wraps, Katara shoved him away and stumbled backward gasping for air.

"No," she said with tears in her eyes, "we can't," Zuko looked at her in shock for a moment before his face turned solemn, and he nodded grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Then he threw Katara her tunic, and she tied it around her waist while turning her back to him. When she finished she stared out at the ocean as tears streamed down her face.

_We can't_

She felt Zuko stand next to her and they both stood there together in silence for a while.

"I understand," he said quietly, "you have Aang to think about," Katara closed her eyes at the thought of the innocent, happy, boy she left back at camp.

"And you have Mai," she whispered back opening her eyes to look at him, "no one can know," Zuko nodded and looked down at her before pulling her into a tight hug. A hug that said goodbye.

Red and blue, fire and water, sun and moon, tui and la. They were opposites but that's what made them a perfect fit.

* * *

_**There you go! Tell me if it sucks, tell me if it's great! **_

_**Review!  
**_

_**Love you guys!  
**_

_**ZutaraLoves  
**_


End file.
